


My Better Half

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam knows that Cooper is her better half.





	My Better Half

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: My Better Half  
Characters: Cooper Barrett and Sam McCall  
Pairing: SCoop  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Sam knows that Cooper is her better half.  
A/N: A thousand thanks to Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH, the characters, settings or anything you recognize. ABC and Guza do.  
Words: 100 word without title and ending.

*My Better Half*

He’s cautious about anything and everyone and I used to find that annoying, but now I realize that’s a smart way to live.

Cooper knows me better than I know myself so he steers me away from people or things that can hurt me and I’m glad that he does it.

He also loves me as I am, no questions asked and no accusations in his eyes when he thinks I’ve done something wrong and I probably have.

Cooper’s my better half and I’ll spend the rest of my life letting him know just how much he means to me.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to Judy and to the readers.


End file.
